


Игрушки для взрослых

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Cock Rings, M/M, Mirror Universe, Nipple Piercings, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators, a lot of fun, boys were having fun, well what can I say
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: Всегда можно найти, как интересно провести время.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Графичное описание модификации тела.
> 
>  
> 
> Написано специально для ФБ 2014.
> 
> Бета - Duches

— Переходим к следующему пункту. Недавно было установлено, что… — адмирал Беккет со своего падда переключил изображение на голоэкране над столом. Теперь там висела трёхмерная карта космоса рядом с Нейтральной Зоной.

Но Кирка это не волновало — он был слишком занят тем, что пытался сохранить нейтральное выражение лица. На это уходили все его силы, так что адекватно воспринимать какую-либо информацию он был абсолютно неспособен. А всё по одной причине. Вернее двум: кольцо на члене и Спок. Который на этом собрании сел не рядом — как полагалось старпому — а напротив, вне пределов досягаемости. И прекрасно мог рассмотреть малейшее изменение в поведении своего капитана.

 

_Они ещё в первый месяц совместной работы выработали вполне жизнеспособную систему взаимоотношений, причём если поначалу Джим от вулканца всегда ждал неприятных сюрпризов  — в конце концов, все ушастые от природы стремились к власти и жаждали интриг — то впоследствии он понял, почему Сарек к своему второму сыну так холодно относился. О да, Спок любил командовать, но ему всё равно почему-то было плевать, занимал он пост капитана или нет. Кирк даже начал подозревать, что вулканец просто выжидал нужный момент, но когда тот вынес бессознательного капитана из-под вражеского огня — тогда Джим понял, что может доверять своему старпому. По крайней мере больше, чем всем остальным, кому — за частичным исключением Боунза — Кирк привык не доверять вообще._

По связи пришла очередная порция тактильных образов — как язык танцует с языком, как зубы прикусывают напряжённые соски, как горячая ладонь мягко перекатывает яички, как губы обхватывают член, как ногти оставляют на спине кровоточащие царапины, как язык слизывает выступающие капли пота. И запах — привидение запаха — имбирь, корица, раскалённые камни и сухой жар.

У Джима потемнело перед глазами, он прикусил язык — почти до крови — и вцепился одной ладонью во вторую, впился ногтями в нежную кожу, жаждая боли, которая помогла бы здраво мыслить несмотря на эту изощрённую пытку. Он видел, как двигался рот адмирала, как тот жестикулировал, показывая что-то на карте, но никакие звуки не доносились до мозга Джима. Ничего не было слышно за рёвом раскалённого шторма, который, казалось, бушевал сейчас у него в голове, бешеным сердцебиением заглушая весь внешний мир.

Он напрягся. Это было _слишком._

Словно услышав его слова, буря уменьшила размах — теперь просто казалась сильным ветром. Можно было устоять. Перед глазами чёрные точки не водили хороводы, а дыхание не грозило с хрипом вырваться из глотки. Он мог дышать. Чёртов вулканец!

 

_Кирк не считал себя геем. Нет, он даже не считал себя би, просто периодически показывал свою власть известным способом — хорошенько отдирал зарвавшегося энсина или же доказывал своему однокурснику, что был не жертвой, а хищником, к тому же имеющим немаленькие клыки и когти. Всё, как полагалось — в Звёздном Флоте слабые не выживали, и уж тем более не добирались до капитанского кресла. В каком-то смысле ему повезло, что на втором курсе к нему подселили Боунза, который очень остро реагировал на любой косой взгляд или неосторожное слово в свой адрес. Джим ещё помнил первый месяц их совместного проживания, когда каждый вечер оканчивался либо величайшим наслаждением — Леонард был невероятно хорош в качестве боттома — либо пронзительнейшей пыткой — Маккой виртуозно владел плёткой и ножами. О,  ножи он особенно любил — ни разу не было случая, чтобы доктор не поставил на его шкуре алую отметину._

_В конце концов они смогли установить шаткий мир — Джим ведёт, но Маккой делает, что хочет. Как бы их отношения ни казались странными со стороны, дуэт их оказался вполне жизнеспособен. И несколько раз спас им обоим жизни._

_Когда Леонард протащил его на Энтерпрайз, то чуть не попал под трибунал. Не творись тогда такое безумие с этим чёртовым ромуланцем из будущего, Пайк бы первым осудил доктора на несколько исправительных сеансов. Но затем Кирк и Спок сыграли свои роли, причём впоследствии ни у кого не возникло ни малейшего сомнения, что в одиночку никто из них не смог бы повторить сделанного. Не соверши тогда Маккой преступление, Пайк вместе с Землёй и всей Терранской Империей сейчас были бы уже полтора года как мёртвы._

 

Решив хоть сколько-нибудь отомстить, Джим как можно ярче представил, как развратно лижет пальцы вулканца, как всасывает самый кончик одного из них, прикусывает, одновременно с этим большим пальцем круговыми движениями массирует ладонь. С мстительным удовольствием Кирк отметил, как взгляд коммандера, до этого послушно направленный на трёхмерную карту, на секунду метнулся к нему. Значит услышал, гоблин ушастый. Отлично.

Джим как можно выразительнее представил следующую картинку.

 

_Вот он сползает по креслу под стол, капитаны и адмиралы продолжают обсуждать дела, но не Джим, нет; он на четвереньках подползает к своему вулканцу, раздвигает его колени, пробирается между ними — расстёгивает ширинку, обхватывает ещё вялый член ладонью. Вулканец хочет дёрнуться, но ему нельзя хоть чем-то выдать, что в этот самый момент его собственный капитан сидит сейчас под столом и надрачивает ему, сгорая от желания взять его член в рот, вобрать до самого основания, насладиться немного острым привкусом, который так полюбился Джиму с того самого первого раза, когда Спок бесцеремонно уронил его на колени и властно толкнулся в податливый рот._

_Член постепенно наливается, проявляется вся его фактура — результат гибридной биологии — так непохожая ни на что, с чем Джим раньше имел дело. И он продолжает ласкать, массирует головку, проводит по стволу вниз, следуя спиральным рёбрам, ещё слабо выступающим. Подаётся ближе, облизывается, доставая вулканский член из брюк, и не тратя времени на раздумья берёт его в рот._

 

Он так сильно сосредоточился на воображаемой сцене, что она обернулась против него же — Спок опять его перехитрил, зараза. Кирк почувствовал, как от предъэякулята у него уже намокли трусы, и в скором времени на штанах могло появиться многозначительное мокрое мятно. А ведь собрание началось только полчаса назад… нет, погодите, о чём они вообще говорят?

Как Джим ни пытался, сосредоточиться он не мог. Все его мысли кружили вокруг — _он стоит на коленях и послушно отсасывает Споку, горячая ладонь зарылась в его волосы, массирует кожу головы, периодически заставляя взять до основания, не даёт отстраниться, а его собственные руки заведены за спину и скованы наручниками_ — и хотелось не просто стонать, хотелось выть и рычать, настолько Кирку сейчас было жарко и горячо, а по телу гуляли табуны мурашек. Недавно проколотые соски напряглись, мучительно тёрлись о жёсткую ткань рубашки. Хорошо, что на собрания они были обязаны надевать парадную форму, к которой обязательно шёл китель, иначе у Джима бы уже могли появиться серьёзные проблемы.

Бросив на вулканца испепеляющий взгляд, Кирк мстительно принялся думать о его ушах, об острых кончиках, которые словно были созданы для того, чтобы их лизали, кусали и посасывали. У Спока они были необычайно чувствительные — чувствительнее, чем соски Джима, это точно — и он не всегда позволял к ним прикасаться, но Кирк всегда пытался этого добиться.

В отместку по связи прилетела насыщенная сцена фистинга, когда крупный кулак до предела распирает изнутри, когда все внутренности словно в огне, а нервные окончания грозят вот-вот закоротить от перегрузки, потому что постоянно кажется, что слишком, что вот-вот не выдержишь, сломаешься, но кулак разжимается, длинные пальцы умело гладят в самых чувствительных местах, и в горле спирает, хочется кричать, но всё тело перекашивает от спазма, и он не то что хрипеть — дышать не может, настолько пронзительно это обжигающее наслаждение.

Не выдержав, Кирк согнулся, сжал болезненно пульсирующий член, требующий внимания, и, лишь чудом оборвав вот-вот готовый сорваться с губ развратный стон, зашёлся в приступе кашля.

— Капитан Кирк? — адмирал Беккет прервал свою речь, недовольно посмотрел на самого молодого офицера в этой комнате.

— Простите, — просипел Джим, глаза его слезились от сдерживаемого желания, член готов взорваться ( _но чёртово кольцо, кольцо!_ ), — запершило в горле, — добавил он и потянулся за стоящим перед ним стаканом с водой.

Ему пришлось на секунду остановиться, прикрыть глаза, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться, потому что _его рука дрожала_.

_— Капитан._

_— Спок. Ты что-то хотел? — Джим сидел у себя в каюте, разбираясь с последними ненавистными отчётами, и был рад любому поводу отвлечься. Даже этому странному вулканцу, который ещё ни разу не пытался его шантажировать._

_— Я бы хотел обсудить с вами дело большой важности. Личного характера, — голос ничего не выражал. Спок стоял в метре перед столом, руки сцеплены за спиной, взгляд направлен в стену над головой Джима._

_— О? — необычная просьба, и это ещё мягко сказано. С того самого момента, как этот властолюбивый вулканец так эффектно выставил свою кандидатуру на пост старшего помощника, он ещё ни разу не просил ничего «личного характера». Интересно будет послушать…_

_— Я размышлял над этим продолжительное время, и, приняв во внимание все возможные факторы, пришёл к выводу, что без вашей реакции не способен составить адекватную модель поведения, — продолжил ходить вокруг да около остроухий. Да чего же он хочет?!_

_— Не тяни и говори, зачем пришёл, — грубо прервал старпома Джим, подаваясь вперёд и облокачиваясь о столешницу. — О чем ты хочешь поговорить?_

_Спок впервые с того момента, как вошёл в капитанскую каюту, посмотрел прямо на него — своими невыносимыми тёмными глазами. Сверху вниз. И было в этих глазах что-то… что-то…_

_Кирк, словно ужаленный, выскочил из-за стола, чтобы не оказаться в невыгодном положении, когда начнётся схватка. Настал тот час, когда остроухий попытается наконец захватить «Энтерпрайз»._

_Он ошибся._

_Спок в мгновение ока оказался прямо перед ним, толкнул к стене, властно накрыл его губы своими, прижал руки к холодной переборке, просунул колено между его ног, прижался бедром к паху. В нос Джима тут же забился запах имбиря и корицы, и ещё чего-то сухого и_ горячего _. И его тут же повело от всех этих ощущений, так что он на секунду даже забыл, где находится. Но потом он опомнился, попытался высвободиться, попытался оттолкнуть вулканца —_ безрезультатно _. Спок целовал его, целовал умело, вкусно, жарко, с языком и зубами, крепко, глубоко. Целовал так, что казалось, будто и воздух больше не нужен, и что можно целую вечность провести, только этим и занимаясь._

_Джим не понял, как именно это произошло, но в какой-то момент вдруг оказалось, что он стоит на коленях в собственной каюте и отсасывает своему старпому, который напряжённо стоит, запрокинув голову и запутавшись ладонями в его светлых волосах. А когда Кирк решил отомстить за подобное отношение к себе любимому и, отстранившись, попытался перехватить инициативу (капитан он или как?), правая ладонь легко легла на его пси-точки, и реальный мир взорвался мириадами фейерверков, верх и низ перепутались, и не осталось ничего, кроме транслируемого наслаждения._

 

Пару минут присутствующие ещё поглядывали странно на Кирка, но вскоре вновь втянулись в обсуждение дипломатической ситуации с очередной упрямящейся планетой. Джим бы даже заинтересовался происходящим, если бы его член так не рвался на свободу, и если бы Спок не прожигал его взглядом, в котором читалось _обещание_. Не нужно было быть телепатом, чтобы понять, что вулканец обещает не просто секс и удовольствие, но нечто _большее_ , нечто, чего не было ни у кого из находящихся в этом конференц-зале.

Жаль. Даже кончики ушей Спока ничуть не позеленели. А Джим так надеялся довести вулканца до ручки, свести с ума обещаниями и вариантами того, как может его трахнуть. Словно в ответ на эту мысль Спок коротко мотнул головой. «Нет».

Ну что ж. Пора переходить к тяжёлой артиллерии.

Мысленно мстительно хихикая, Джим залез в карман брюк и вытащил небольшой брелок, огладил большим пальцем тёплую пластмассовую поверхность — устройство совсем небольшое, можно полностью сжать кулак и его не будет видно.

Поймав взгляд Спока, Кирк изогнул бровь и провёл по сенсорному экранчику, включая пульт. Глаза вулканца почти незаметно расширились, но ещё больше его выдал замерший взгляд, уставившийся словно сквозь Джима. Ласково проводя по экранчику снизу вверх, Кирк наслаждался тем, как резко напрягся Спок, как замер каменной статуей, идеально ровно выпрямляя спину. Он, несомненно, напряг ягодицы — иначе игрушка бы слишком сильно впивалась в простату, и Спок не смог бы высидеть всё это время.

Облизав губы, Кирк наконец смог сосредоточиться и обратить внимание на остальных.

— …однако в Уставе чётко указана мера наказания для подобного поведения, — произнёс капитан со смешной козлиной бородкой… Филлипс? Фэренс? Фаррин?

— Верно. Но не следует забывать, к чему приводило неотступное следование букве закона, — возразил другой, подтянутый и весь словно сложенный из квадратов. Барроуз, кажется.

Джим не знал, о чём они спорят, да ему это и не было интересно. Всё равно потом будет смотреть запись… о-о-о, можно будет ещё раз увидеть, как Спок отчаянно борется с собственным возбуждением. Как пытается не ёрзать, намеренно держа руки перед собой на столе — даже запрещает себе сжимать кулаки. Кирк знал, что надо сделать, чтобы Спок не выдержал, чтобы впился ногтями в кожу ладоней, чтобы глухо застонал и уткнулся лбом в столешницу. Он это обязательно сделает. Но не сейчас. Сейчас Джим ещё немножко увеличил мощность, до самой грани, когда Спок держался на одной лишь чудовищной силе воли. Джиму любопытно было наблюдать за таким вулканцем, находящимся между инстинктами и логикой, борющимся за здравый рассудок. Один взгляд, лишь один взгляд на него заводил Кирка, возбуждал сильнее любого наркотика, вернее любой порнухи. И тут же хотелось забить на всех, послать к чёрту, схватить остроухого за шиворот и выволочь в ближайшую подсобку, запереться там и жёстко его отыметь, отомстить за все те разы, когда он несколько часов напролёт мучил его, не давая кончить, заставляя выделывать разные вещи.

Теперь и жжение  неудовлетворённого желания не казалось таким невыносимым — стоило лишь осознать, что он не один жаждет погрузиться в податливую жаркую глубину. М-м, Спок всегда так соблазнительно выгибается в пояснице, когда Джим входит в него, с широко раздвинутыми ногами, опирающийся на локти, с задранной кверху задницей, соблазнительной, слегка зеленоватой, упругой, идеально умещающейся в ладонях Кирка. Он любил играть с ней, двигаясь то неспешно и глубоко, попеременно то сдвигая, то раздвигая аппетитные половинки, то резко, быстро, — и тогда он по вкусным ягодицам любил бить ладонью наотмашь, словно подгоняя строптивого жеребца. Громкие хлопки всегда казались оглушительными по сравнению с еле слышными хриплыми стонами вулканца, которые Джима всегда неимоверно заводили.

_Спок налетает на него через секунду после того, как двери турболифта закрываются. Горячее тяжёлое тело впечатывает Джима в стену и выбивает из его лёгких весь воздух, а потом губы накрывают губы, и вдохнуть он не может, потому что кругом только жар и Спок, и языки, и запах корицы, и длинные пальцы, ласкающие его чувствительные соски сквозь тонкую рубашку. Он задыхается, одной ладонью зарывается Споку в волосы, ерошит их, второй — забирается под форменку, притягивает ещё ближе, впечатывает в себя, словно в попытке слиться воедино. А языки продолжают свою жаркую войну, и перед глазами плывёт от недостатка кислорода, грудь жжёт, и от всего этого только слаще тянет в животе, только сильнее скручивается пружина возбуждения._

_Спок на секунду отрывается от него, бросает компьютеру короткую блокирующую команду, и свет в кабинке гаснет, меняется на тусклый и красноватый — аварийный — и Спок теперь кажется демоном-искусителем, с этими его бровями вразлёт, горящими чёрными глазами и о-о-о, эти_ руки _, эти умелые, ловкие, искусные_ руки _, которые всегда знают, чего Джим хочет больше всего — и дают ему именно это. В эту короткую секунду, пока вулканец блокирует турболифт, Кирк успевает громко судорожно вдохнуть, а потом протяжно стонет, вновь впивается в губы Спока, всасывает его нижнюю губу, прикусывает её, чем вырывает из глотки ушастого глухое ворчание, почти, почти похожее на рычание. Вулканец целует отчаянно, властно, жарко, губы, скулы, шею, ключицы — задирает жёлтую форменку, припадает к напрягшимся соскам, по очереди лижет их и кусает, ногтями проводит по нежной коже спины, оставляет отметины как зверь, которому жизненно необходимо пометить свою территорию, спускается ещё ниже, ниже, и вот он уже на коленях, быстро расправляется с форменными штанами, и не успевает Джим даже воскликнуть, как его член попадает в рай — и Кирк вместе с ним._

 

Совещание скоро должно закончиться. Это видно по тому, как остальные капитаны уже начинают периодически прикладываться к своим стаканам с водой. Не то чтобы Джим следил, кто сколько пьёт воды — просто даже для него было очень заметно, когда трое человек синхронно тянулись к стаканам, словно специально репетировали. Джим и сам уже не раз глотал спасительную жидкость, которая хоть немного охлаждала бушующий внутри пожар, скользя приятной прохладой.

Теперь они говорили о регулировании назначений выпускников Академии. Да, скоро закончат. Если, конечно, где-нибудь на курсе не подрастала ещё одна версия Джеймса Кирка. Тогда обсуждение обязательно затянулось бы ещё чёрт знает на сколько.

Ещё Джим заметил взгляды. На Спока. Тут же ревность вперемешку с чувством собственничества подняла свою уродливую голову — нет, он никому не позволит смотреть на своего остроухого!

Сказалось долгое возбуждение — пальцы отказывались слушаться, и Джим вместо того, чтобы выключить игрушку, врубил её на полную мощность. Секунду спустя, по выражению лица Спока осознав свою ошибку, Кирк мысленно выругался и на этот раз игрушку уже точно выключил, но ущерб был нанесён. Вулканец сидел идеально прямо, не смотря уже ни на кого — он методично прожигал расфокусированным взглядом столешницу перед собой, ладони сжаты в кулаки, а по закрытой связи прорывались ошмётки его эмоций, и Джим был рад, что ментальная стена держалась, потому что знал — сам бы он не выдержал, застонал бы. Спок же, кажется, даже не выдохнул громче обычного. На какое-то время Кирк забыл о собственном ноющем члене, забыл, насколько сильно хотел трахнуть этого ушастого, — его беспокоило только «узнают или нет?».

Не узнали.

По крайней мере никто ничего не сказал.

 

_— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — Джим с сомнением смотрел на рабочий стол вулканца, где в данный момент покоилось две запечатанные в стерильные пакеты иглы, два же титановых кольца с замочками-шариками, пара перчаток и дезинфицирующий спрей._

_— Да. Я провёл обширное исследование, и статистика показывает, что…_

_— Не надо мне твоих цифр. Ты хоть умеешь это делать? — Джим был наслышан о различных ужасных последствиях непрофессиональных проколов._

_— Я изучил все доступные учебные материалы, а также посоветовался с доктором Маккоем._

_— Ма… боже, не говори, что он знает об этом! — это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет! Какого хрена он обсуждает их личные дела с Боунзом?!_

_— Капитан, доктор в любом случае узнал бы о пирсинге на следующем же медосмотре. Я посчитал нелогичным утаивать от него информацию, которая вскоре всё равно так или иначе была бы рассекречена. А теперь будьте так добры, снимите рубашку и сядьте на кушетку, — хоть слова и предполагали вежливую просьбу, но то,_ как _Спок в этот момент посмотрел на Джима, заставило последнего сомневаться, кто же на самом деле из них двоих командовал. Потому что минуту спустя он уже послушно сидел на низкой кушетке, в то время как сам вулканец переносил инструменты на ближайшую тумбочку._

_Потом Спок без всяких комплексов уселся капитану на колени и принялся за работу. Поначалу Кирк даже думал, что Спок шутит — ведь сам он, когда несколько дней назад упоминал о пирсинге, всерьёз о нём всё-таки не задумывался. Но когда вулканец продезинфицировал место для работы и надел перчатки, стало ясно — назад дороги нет._

_Крепкий поцелуй, периодические круговые движения бёдер, ласковые ладони. Яркий укус прокола, игла быстро прошивает плоть — возбуждение исчезает, смытое волной боли, которая не прекращается, а пульсирует, как раз в такт его быстрому сердцебиению. Глухо зашипев,  Кирк откинул голову назад, сжал челюсти. Это оказалось больнее, чем он думал. И Спок, чёрт его дери, анестетиком не воспользовался, гоблин ушастый._

_Странное ощущение — один сосок горел как в огне, пульсирующая боль цветком сидела в самом центре, а в это время всё остальное тело стало гиперчувствительным, и пальцы Спока ощущались не просто горячими и сильными, но ещё и с восхитительной шероховатой текстурой кожи на подушечках пальцев, такой приятной на ощупь. Вопреки — благодаря? — боли Кирк опять возбудился, а когда у него под зажмуренными веками заплясали цветные пятна, Спок достал следующую иглу и быстро сделал второй прокол. Джим вскрикнул, выгибаясь — очень хотелось выдрать мучающие иглы, но ему хватало ума понимать, что лучше не дёргаться, поэтому он лишь когтил обивку кушетки, ёрзая под Споком._

_Который в данный момент продевал кольцо в левый сосок, одновременно с этим аккуратно вынимая иглу из отверстия. Джим чувствовал, как намокли пальцы Спока от выступившей крови, но он не отвлекался, пока не завинтил замочек. Боль была обжигающей, она прошивала всё тело насквозь, от неё бросало то в жар, то в холод, хотелось, чтобы она прекратилась, и в то же время в некоторые мгновения даже всплывало желание, чтобы эта сладкая пытка не кончалась._

_Вдев второе кольцо и обработав ранки, Спок потом хорошенько его отымел, прямо там, на кушетке, заставив опереться о её спинку и периодически проводя ладонью по груди, но не касаясь измученных сосков. Кирк тогда получил один из самых ярких оргазмов в своей богатой сексуальной жизни._

 

Пронзительный голод скрутил внутренности — настолько сильно хотелось прикоснуться к Споку, хотелось уронить его на пол, наброситься, как на любимое блюдо, и пировать, пировать до тех пор, пока не останется ничего кроме звенящей от обоюдного наслаждения связи. Джим еле терпел, пока они выходили из штаб-квартиры и ехали к нему — всё же было бы крайне неразумно по своей воле давать в чьи-нибудь руки такой сочный компромат. Спасибо, у него ещё имелись кое-какие мозги.

Спок шёл рядом, напряжённый сильнее, чем обычно — если не вглядываться, его вполне можно было бы принять за искусную статую. Но его _глаза_. О, поймав этот тёмный взгляд, Джим тут же поспешил отвернуться, потому что если бы он ещё хоть секунду смотрел в них, то на всё наплевал бы и засадил вулканцу в первом же попавшемся пустом кабинете. В котором наверняка было полно камер и подслушивающих устройств. В глазах Спока был пожар, была страсть, была жажда, был невообразимый голод, какой бывает только после вынужденной голодовки, были звериные инстинкты, не взявшие верх только потому, что Спок был вулканцем.

И в аэрокаре они не набросились друг на друга, потому что тут тоже была целая пачка следящих устройств. Всё ради безопасности Федерации. А то, что это нарушало границы личной жизни отдельно взятых индивидуумов — это дело даже не сотое. И все с этим если не соглашались, то мирились, вырабатывая для себя меры предосторожности.

До двери они дошли относительно спокойно. Но не успел Джим ввести код безопасности, как его вжали в прохладный пластик, жаркое дыхание омыло ухо и шею, по телу мигом побежал табун мурашек, а тело внезапно с новой силой вспомнило, что жаждет разрядки.

— Джим, — хрипло произнёс Спок, и от одного этого короткого слова Кирка повело.

Голос вулканца был сиплым от сдерживаемого желания, едва заметно подрагивал. Руки крепко обвились вокруг торса Джима, не лаская — просто лежали там, клеймя его своим жаром. Стояк вулканца привычно устроился в ложбинке между ягодиц Кирка, и Джим еле сдержался, чтобы не толкнуться ему навстречу. Ещё чего не хватало, сегодня была его очередь быть сверху. Сегодня _он_ будет топом, и точка. Вот бы ещё найти способ убедить в этом Спока…

Вслепую набирая код, Кирк несколько раз ошибся, потому что какая к чёрту координация и память, когда этот чёртов ушастый гоблин так чертовски сногсшибательно покусывает его шею, шумно дыша в ухо? Да у Джима перед глазами тёмные пятна скакали, чего уж там говорить о высшей нервной деятельности. Когда раздражающе прозвучал уже третий сигнал ошибки, Спок самостоятельно набрал нужный код и они неграциозно ввалились в квартиру. Вулканец тут же прижал Джима к ближайшей стене, на этот раз лицом к себе, и впился в его губы жёстким поцелуем, словно хотел выпить его душу. Пьянящее ощущение, головокружительное и вызывающее привыкание с первой же дозы.

— Спок, мнн… сто… у нас есть _кровать_ , ты зна… мнннх, — говорить, когда тебя целует страстный вулканец — это сложно. Связно говорить при таких же условиях — физически невозможно.

Первыми прочь в неизвестном направлении полетели фуражки. За ними последовала и остальная одежда, и Джим довольно и протяжно застонал, добравшись наконец до горячей сухой кожи вулканца, а потом, поддавшись сиюминутному порыву, принялся вылизывать каждый доступный дюйм кожи, дурея от вкуса и запаха. Личный наркотик. Когда дело дошло до штанов, брелок опять выпал, и Джим, пытаясь поймать его в воздухе, случайно нажал кнопку активации. Причём, похоже, сразу на полную мощность. Спока выгнуло так, словно прошило разрядом тока, при этом пахом он ещё сильнее вжался в Джима. Ладони вулканца до боли сжали его плечи — потом точно останутся синяки. Пока Спок пытался совладать с собственным телом, Кирк не преминул воспользоваться ситуацией и тут же бросился кусать и вылизывать такую вкусную и чувствительную вулканскую шею, кожа на которой была тонкая и нежная, и сквозь неё можно было разглядеть вены. Словно бы указание, куда именно кусать, чтобы наверняка почувствовать медный привкус его крови во рту.

Но пока он просто прошёлся лёгкими покусываниями, добрался до ушей — потом Спок отодрал его от себя и припечатал к стене совсем звериным взглядом, в котором логики не было и подавно, чего уж говорить о связных мыслях. Кирк растянул губы в пошлой улыбке, облизнулся, как можно громче транслируя по связи образы и сцены — пусть она и была заблокирована, но отголоски-то всё равно прорывались.

С каждой секундой вулканец дрожал всё сильнее. Всё чётче было видно, насколько сильно он потерялся в бушующих волнах омывающего его наслаждения — даже от отголосков которого у Джима скручивало живот сладким спазмом — и Кирк быстро расправился с его штанами, чудом заставил его отойти на шаг назад, так что сам смог упасть на колени, смог беспрепятственно вытащить его член, о котором мечтал уже последние несколько часов. Стоило его пальцам сжаться вокруг ребристого ствола, как сверху донеслось глухое рычание, которое явно давало понять, в каком Спок сейчас был состоянии. Им правили голые инстинкты и обжигающая жажда. Как и самим Кирком.

На вкус вулканец всегда был очень необычным — с острым привкусом — и от этого Джима вело только сильнее. А ведь это не считая изысканного ощущения того, как рёбра проходятся по языку, по нёбу, набухшие от возбуждения, чувствительные. Продолжая работать ртом, Кирк игриво прошёлся по заднице старпома, сжал половинки, развёл их в стороны, кончиками пальцев коснулся игрушки, так качественно доводившей остроухого до безумия. Горячие ладони до боли вцепились ему в волосы. Трахая его рот, Спок не сдерживался. В таком состоянии ему было всё равно — приятно капитану или нет, задыхается он или нет, давится или нет. В таком состоянии вулканец хотел только поскорее кончить. И Джим позволил ему это — позволил иметь себя как заблагорассудится. По одной простой причине.

Громко вскрикнув, Спок задрожал ещё сильнее, напрягся, изливаясь ему в рот горячим семенем. Кирк и сам застонал от долетевших до него по связи отголосков оргазма, который значил, что ближайшие полчаса вулканец будет мягким и податливым, и им можно будет вертеть как душе угодно. После того, как Кирк послушно проглотит всё, что ему дадут.

 

_— Надо было мне самому до этого додуматься, — ухмыляясь произнёс Маккой, с интересом разглядывая его проколотые соски._

_Джим фыркнул, откладывая рубашку на стул и давая другу полюбоваться. Он даже, кажется, заметил в глазах доктора зависть._

_— Ты был слишком поглощён желанием поставить на мне побольше шрамов._

_— Верно, — выражение лица Маккоя добрым назвать не получилось бы при всём желании. — Ложись, буду тебя осматривать._

_Кирк прекрасно знал настоящую причину, по которой корабельный главврач вызвал его сегодня на «плановый осмотр». Ведь не далее как три дня назад Спок проколол ему соски. Удивительно, что Маккой вообще прождал так долго, с него сталось бы вызвать его на следующий же день и поиздеваться над совсем свежим пирсингом._

_Но у капитана были собственные планы на Леонарда Маккоя._

_Именно поэтому Кирк послушно улёгся на биокровать, совершенно не удившись, когда на его запястьях и щиколотках сомкнулись ремни, надёжно лишая возможности сопротивляться. Боунз всегда любил показать главенство, да пожёстче, и никогда не упускал момента этого сделать. Не даром же почти весь экипаж его боялся._

_Поначалу медосмотр даже ничем не отличался от обычных, хотя было видно, что Маккою пирсингованные соски очень нравились — он постоянно к ним возвращался, постоянно «случайно» задевал. Зашипев, Джим слегка прогнулся в пояснице:_

_— Ну и долго ты собираешься притворяться? Я же знаю, что мой медосмотр запланирован только на конец следующей недели, — Кирк посмотрел на доктора снизу вверх. Ухмыльнулся, увидев жаркий пристальный взгляд. — Неужели так хотелось увидеть? — выделяя свои слова, Джим прогнулся, выпячивая грудь. Соски уже давно затвердели и требовали внимания._

_Не тратя больше времени на притворство, Леонард отложил трикодер, с исследовательским любопытством сжал напряжённые бугорки, потянул за оба кольца одновременно. Покрутил их._

_— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я тебе обязательно отомщу? — простонал Джим, пытаясь высвободиться, хоть и знал, что бесполезно._

_— Джимми, до мести ещё дожить надо, — с хищной улыбкой ответил Боунз, и с любым другим Кирк бы заподозрил планы убийства, но это был его почти-друг, часто говоривший что-нибудь подобное._

_— Ублюдок… — Джим протяжно застонал, когда Маккой царапнул левый сосок — тот был чувствительнее, чем обычно, хоть Спок после траха и воспользовался регенератором, но новые ткани не успели загрубеть. Такие ласки били сразу в самое яблочко, заводя с пол-оборота._

_— Кто бы говорил, — хохотнул доктор, принимаясь за свою любимую игру — довести Джеймса Кирка до невменяемого состояния. Что у него, учитывая недавнее приобретение капитана, получалось весьма успешно._

_Поначалу Джим не обратил внимания на странное ощущение в глубине своего разума — словно бы что-то щекотало — но потом вспомнил их последнее слияние со Споком и как это странное ощущение то возрастало, то почти полностью исчезало, и те несколько случаев, когда он был в опасности, и даже почти вспомнил, зачем он вообще пришёл к доктору, но тут Маккой расстегнул его штаны и вытащил напряжённый член — во второй руке доктор держал для него кольцо, так что Джим не питал иллюзий по поводу того, что его ожидало._

_В этот самый момент в палату вошёл Спок — без стука, словно бы дверь и вовсе не была заперта, и с ничего не выражающим лицом окинул раскинувшуюся перед ним картину взглядом._

_— Капитан, вы ещё большая шлюха, чем я полагал ранее, — вынес свой вердикт этот грёбаный остроухий._

_— Блядь, Спок, ты-ааах!.. — Боунз дёрнул левый пирсинг, из-за чего Джима словно прошило вдоль позвоночника разрядом тока, а пальцы на ногах поджались._

_Вулканец едва заметно сощурился._

_— Доктор. Если вы не заберёте от капитана свои руки, я буду вынужден применить силу._

_Маккой бросил на остроухого короткий взгляд и хищно ощерился, надевая Джиму кольцо на член и резко проводя по стволу ладонью, из-за чего Кирк опять протяжно простонал. Но ещё больше его заводило то, что эти двое вот-вот вцепятся друг другу в глотки. Из-за него._

_Начало движения так никто из них двоих и не увидел — вот Спок ещё стоит около двери, а вот он уже использует на докторе свой знаменитый вулканский захват, отправляя его в полный нокаут. Джим смачно выругался — и как он мог об этом забыть? Ну вот, а он такие планы строил._

До кровати они не добрались — Кирк уронил их на диван в гостиной, тут же заставив Спока перевернуться на живот и встать на четвереньки. Вулканца до сих пор ещё не отпустили впечатления от последнего оргазма, тем более, что пульт от игрушки остался валяться в прихожей в куче одежды, а сам вибратор до сих пор был глубоко в вулканской заднице и работал в одном из самых безжалостных режимов.

Когда Джим резко вытащил ребристую игрушку, Спок протяжно застонал, совершенно по-кошачьи прогибаясь, и посмотрел на него поверх плеча своими тёмными глазами, в которых жаркое безумие вспыхнуло с новой силой, а зелёный румянец и растрёпанная чёлка довершали образ распутного создания. Как можно быстрее избавившись от брюк, Кирк, больше не церемонясь, вошёл сразу и до конца, на какое-то время замер, чтобы справиться с цветными пятнами перед глазами, потому что в Споке было _жарко_ и _тесно_ , несмотря на то, что он полдня проходил с игрушкой внутри, и это _сводило с ума_ , напрочь отключало всякие осмысленные мысли, оставляло только базовые инстинкты — обладать, показать главенство, доказать превосходство.

Если бы не кольцо, то Джим бы не выдержал, позорно кончил бы, потому что был уже не в состоянии самостоятельно сдерживаться — не после этой мучительной прелюдии на собрании, которую он пережил лишь чудом. А когда Спок волнообразно сжался, да так, что Кирк даже вскрикнул от этой изысканной ласки, продолжая смотреть на капитана через плечо и время от времени откровенно облизывать губы, Джим совсем пропал, и начал вбиваться резко, сильно, размашисто, беспощадно, вцепившись в бока вулканца, каждым толчком чуть не выбивая его из равновесия. Этот всепоглощающий жар, невыносимое удовольствие от трения, эта _теснота_ …

— Джим… _сильнее_ … — короткий еле слышный выдох, почти приказ, настойчивое требование, произнесённое хриплым голосом, дрожащим от напряжения, и Спок опустился на локти, выпятил задницу — его любимая поза, хоть вулканец это и отрицал.

Кирк и рад был послушаться — собрав ошмётки сосредоточенности он самостоятельно пробил ментальную стену в их связи и начал на полную громкость транслировать собственные ощущения. Спок громко вскрикнул, протяжно развратно застонал, впился пальцами в обивку дивана с такой силой, что, кажется, Джим услышал треск рвущейся ткани.

И они утонули в чистейшем наслаждении, волны которого экспоненциально усиливали друг друга при всяком столкновении, перекатываясь по связи туда-сюда, и комнату заполнили стоны, крики, рычание, ругательства — звуки, обычно присущие схватке не на жизнь, а на смерть — с каждой секундой становившиеся всё громче, с чьих-то губ срывались развратные литании «да, вот _так_ … сильнее, глубже, ты ведь _можешь_ , сожми, _ну же_ », хриплые вскрики на разных языках мешались между собой, путали восприятие, не оставляя ничего кроме жара и нестерпимого пронзительного желания, чтобы это никогда не кончалось.

Спустя, казалось, целую вечность, с громким криком Спок насадился на член Кирка, и их одновременно скрутило в мучительном оргазме — от такого цунами Джима не спасло даже надетое на него ещё утром кольцо, и это было больно, но также было невыносимо приятно, потому что наконец-то, _наконец-то_. А потом Спок резко развернулся, соскальзывая с него, и почти хищно прикоснулся правой ладонью к пси-точкам. В его глазах по-прежнему горело чёрное пламя инстинктов и жажды.

Мир померк в сладкой пытке.

 

_Первый раз, когда ему приснился очень живой и возбуждающий сон с участием остроухого старпома, Джим решил, что это игры подсознания. Не удивительно, учитывая, что в это время Спок занимался исследованиями на поверхности очередной планеты, а Кирк ежедневно тонул в бумагах, которые все надо было подписать, прочитать, одобрить или отвергнуть. Но когда сны начали повторяться, и чем дальше — тем насыщеннее, капитан заподозрил неладное. Однако во сне он никогда не мог говорить — только хрипеть, стонать или кричать. Да и сам Спок никогда не разговаривал там. Только трахал его во всех возможных позах. И это начинало медленно сводить Джима с ума — ведь чёртов вулканец был занят внизу, на планете, и должен был вернуться только через четыре дня, а Кирк уже готов был на стенку лезть, так сильно хотелось трахаться. Такими темпами он даже согласится быть снизу, чёрт подери!_

_Можно было, конечно, пойти к Боунзу, и даже, может, трахнуть самому, а не быть трахнутым. Единственное, что пока сдерживало Джима — угроза Спока «причинить ему стимуляцию такой насыщенности, какую он долго не сможет забыть». Говоря простым языком — пригрозил отодрать по полной программе. Хотя непонятно, почему это должно хоть сколько-нибудь пугать Джима, если Спок и так почти каждый раз имел его минимум в пяти разных позах, если Кирк не успевал перехватить инициативу?_

_Помедитировав над бумагами ещё два дня, Джим не выдержал пытки, которой Спок его регулярно подвергал во снах, и, разобравшись с делами, направился к Маккою — зная этого безумца, лучше было сразу идти к нему, потому что в лазарете звукоизоляция была едва ли не самой лучшей на всём корабле. После короткого диалога и выяснения отношений — Джим опять каким-то образом пропустил плановую вакцинацию — капитан попытался нагнуть своего корабельного главврача. И даже в конце концов вполне успешно._

_По сравнению со Споком, Маккой в постели был почти мягким, очень чувствительным и отзывчивым. И очень живым — не стеснялся ругаться и стонать в полный голос, когда Джим массировал ему простату и одновременно с этим умело отсасывал._

 

Пришёл в себя он от того, что кто-то горячий и тяжёлый шершавым языком вылизывал ему живот. Ну, как «кто-то». Джим прекрасно знал, кто сейчас придавливал его к дивану и водил кончиками пальцев по коже. Связь до сих пор немного светилась после недавнего оргазма, к тому же ещё и это слияние разумов… когда-то Джим его опасался. Когда-то он боялся, что вулканец промоет ему мозги и сделает своей послушной игрушкой. Теперь же Кирк понимал, что Спок вполне способен на такое, но не станет этого делать. Потому что очарован разумом своего капитана. И сейчас тлеющая связь приятно дразнила, зазывала в жаркие глубины, искушала заглянуть, протянуть руку, испить ещё этой неги.

По ментальной связи Джим отчётливо слышал удовлетворение вулканца. Слышал сытого и довольного хищника, в очередной раз показавшего своему партнёру, кому тот принадлежит. И пускай в этот раз сверху был Кирк, это не умаляло той власти, которая на самом деле таилась в вулканце. Джим дураком не был. Из их партнёрства он собирался извлечь всё возможное, получая как удовольствие, так и выгоды. Власть. В конце концов именно она заправляла балом в их мире, и от этого никуда было не деться.


End file.
